


Moment

by Chaos_Valkyrie



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Valkyrie/pseuds/Chaos_Valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment in time between two former Guardians...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

"I can't believe we just did that!" Rikku gasped, running her hand through her hair. She looked over to where Auron lay beside her, his one eye twinkling with amusement.

"Would you like to do it again?" he asked, his voice a low purr as he pulled her towards him.

Rikku blushed. And this time, Auron could very well see how low it went.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this drabble happens after one of my AuronReturns fics, so I don't really count it as underage. Originally part of an Aurikku Drabble Tree over and the Aurikku LJ Community.


End file.
